1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the direct reduction of metal oxide to liquid droplets of the metal in arc heated plasma gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the metal fabrication industry there is a sustained need for metal powders. For example, there is an increasingly large demand for iron powder for the fabrication of small items such as automobile door handles. Manifestly, it is economically unfeasible to manufacture these small items by going through the large ingot stage.
It is more desirable to produce the metal powder from an ore which is provided in a finely divided form so that the metal is produced in the form of a small particle and is thereby available for fabrication of small parts. Prior attempts to produce metal powder in the desired form directly from metal ore have been less than satisfactory.